


Remember the Name

by captainamergirl



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Dare you to disagree, Echo is such a great couple, Everyone is super normal, F/M, I love this new show!, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Liz Ortecho-Valenti always makes lists. Doctor husband? Check. Two adorable children? Check. A fluffy, adorable Labrador puppy named Tess? Check. White picket fence? Double check. So what if life is a bit dull at times, what with every moment planned down to the millisecond? Liz thinks she prefers it that way. However, one day, somewhere in between carpool and a visit to her father’s restaurant for a plate of huevos rancheros, she meets a handsome stranger who will change her life forever.His name is Max Evans but maybe he’s not such a stranger to her after all.





	Remember the Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I had at 3 a.m. in the morning. Bear with me please!! It starts out painfully normal but gets angsty and steamy just the way we like our Roswell, right? Trust me, I'm going somewhere with this.

**Chapter 1**   
  
_Tomorrow’s Agenda-_   
  
\- 6:15 a.m. Wake up. Take Tess for a walk   
  
\- 6:35 a.m. Get breakfast ready   
  
\- 7:00 a.m. Wake up the kids. Feed them whether they like my cooking or not (hey, I am trying here!)   
  
\- 7:30 a.m. Make sure Lucia and Brian are dressed ‘appropriately’ for school (Make sure Lucia doesn’t wear her favorite yellow rainbow t-shirt today because Ms. Hadleigh says ‘it’s too loud’. Reminder to tell Ms. Hadleigh to eff off!)   
  
\- 7:55 a.m. Send Kyle off to work with a carefully prepared sack lunch (so it’s a little weird to pack your fully grown husband a sack lunch - who gives a rat’s asshole?) Don’t forget to give him a kiss (a 5 second peck - don’t want to scar the twins for life!)   
  
\- 8:20 a.m. Carpool time (try not to strangle Avery Bolen’s dad when he inevitably calls me the ‘pretty Spanish Uber driver’ and blatantly checks out my ass while I’m loading his kid into the back of the minivan)   
  
\- 8:45 a.m. Walk kids to class, room 22. Try not to cuss out Ms. Hadleigh (just because I want to, doesn’t mean I can, right? Don’t really want to scare her my 'crazy Latina temper', now do I? She could never, ever handle it!)   
  
\- 9:15 a.m. Go home and allow myself a really short power nap (don’t let Tess sleep under the covers with me; Kyle says it’s not 'hygienic’)   
  
\- 10:00 a.m. Shower and get ready to face the cold, hard day (okay, hot, hard day. The Channel 7 weather girl said a heatwave is hitting New Mexico tomorrow and will go on for at least a week - fuck!! I’ll have sweat in places I didn’t even think I could sweat; I just know it)   
  
\- 10:35 a.m. Get dressed (wear jeans and that cute flowy purple blouse Maria gave me for my birthday)   
  
\- 11:00 a.m. Chores   
  
\- 12:00 p.m. More chores   
  
\- 1:00 p.m. BREAKTIME! (FINALLY!)   
  
\- 1:20 p.m. Go over to the diner and check on Papa. Make sure he’s still taking his blood pressure medication (because hello, lecture if not! I don’t want to lose my dad! I feel he has another good 20 years left in him - at least!)   
  
\- 2:30 p.m. Pick up kids at school. Pester them for details about their day   
  
\- 3:00 p.m. Bring kids home. Fix them snacks (apples and cheese) while they do their homework   
  
\- 5:00 p.m. Prepare dinner (which they WILL all eat, like it or not. So I didn’t inherit my Papa’s cooking skills - big whoop!)   
  
\- 6:00 p.m. Kyle comes home from work. Family dinnertime.   
  
\- 7:00 p.m. Clean up, dishes, etc.    
  
\- 7:30 p.m. Get ready for tonight’s episode of Grey’s Anatomy   
  
\- 8:00 p.m. Watch Grey’s Anatomy and try not to fangirl DeLucca and Meredith because hello, she will always belong with Derek (even if he’s dead, and girl needs some serious sexxx!)   
  
\- 9:00 p.m. Tuck kids in bed   
  
\- 9:15 p.m. Sex with Kyle (the condom drawer is all stocked up - sooo not ready for another baby right now!)   
  
\- 9:30 p.m. Lights off. Blessed, peaceful sleep (seriously, it’s kind of sad how much I look forward to sleep these days! Highlight of whole day!)


End file.
